


Untitled... for now

by xoxoLaurmani



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoLaurmani/pseuds/xoxoLaurmani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren calls up Zayn out of the blue one day. What happens when he shows up to meet her wearing a tux?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled... for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! Just short Zauren drabble. I may do more of these in between chapters of XO :) Enjoy!

Lauren picks up her phone and scrolls through her contacts. Her finger stops on his name and her breath hitches. What was she doing? What they had was ages ago but every look, touch; kiss was permanently emblazoned in her mind. No matter what she did she couldn’t shake it, couldn’t shake him.

Staring at his name in her phone she contemplates pressing it. She thinks about what she would say and all his possible reactions. She wonders if he’ll be happy to hear from her after all these years. She wonders if she’s been haunting his thoughts too. Well, after lots of thinking and a few glasses of wine Lauren decides that she’s done with wondering.

_Now calling Zayn…_

The phone rings and with each passing ring Lauren’s stomach tightens and she wills herself to stay on the line. There’s still time. She could still hang up and act like this never happened…

“Hello?”

Well so much for that. She swallows the lump in her throat and makes her voice light and cheery.

“Hey Zayn! It’s –“

“Lauren.” He interrupts. His voices still holds no infliction to indicate his mood. It scares Lauren and excites her at the same time. He hasn’t hung up, so that’s good, right?

“Uh, yeah.  H-hi. How are you?”

“I’m well, and yourself?” Still there’s no emotion. This wasn’t a good idea.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. This is just awkward and- I’m sorry. I won’t call you again.” She’s just about hang up when she hears Zayn yell “wait”.  Lauren puts the phone back to her ear and does just that. She can hear him breathing on the line.

“Are you back in NYC?” He asks.

Lauren pauses for a beat. She doesn’t want him to know that her writing career tanked in LA so she had to move back to New York and work some things out. It’s embarrassing. But she owes him the truth from now on.

“Yeah, I moved back two months ago.”

“Two months ago,” Zayn repeats, apparently to himself because it’s more like a whisper “Can you meet me at our Café at noon?”

OUR café…

“Uh, yeah of course! I’ll be there at noon. See you-“ The line went dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She arrives at the Café first and the memories hit her like a freight train. All the times when Lauren would be in her room stressing over getting some article done and Zayn would come over and drag her here to distress. They’d sit in the same spot every time and talk about the future- their future. Lauren was going to be a world renowned journalist and Zayn was going to be a well known (but not too famous, that’s important) artist. They were going to get an apartment together in the Soho area with enough space for Zayn to paint the walls and Lauren to set up a writing area.

It was going to be perfect. So perfect it scared her.

Lauren walks over the counter to place an order. The faces are different but the menu remains the same so she orders her usual, Mocha Crème Latte, and gets Zayn his favorite, a chai tea. She makes her way over to their spot and waits.

About 10 minutes later the door opens and in walks Zayn. He’s still the most beautiful person that Lauren has ever seen, perfect hair, eyes, cheek bones, and those amazing lips. She’s blinded by his beauty at first so it takes her a few seconds to notice that tux he’s wearing. A tux? She looks down at her oversized sweater, jeans with rips, and converses and feels extremely underdressed.

His eyes land on her and he comes over. He smells so good that Lauren stops herself from inhaling deeply and looking like a creep. Zayn takes a seat at the table. For a moment they just look at each other, like their seeing each other for the first or the last time. Lauren couldn’t tell which yet. Finally Zayn decides to break the silence.

“I was supposed to be getting married today, but-“ Zayn paused and took a deep breath “I can’t because I love you.”

What?! This was the last thing Lauren had expected. She was thinking maybe they’d get some coffee together and take a stroll down memory lane. Maybe he would yell at her for leaving him all those years ago. Not leave a wedding- HIS WEDDING to come tell her that he loves her. She doesn’t know how to feel.

“Oh my God… this is so… Zayn. I-I what?” She was speaking gibberish but really, what the actual fuck?

“I know it doesn’t make any sense. It shouldn’t be this way. After you left me and ran off to LA with just a note to let me know that you were alright I should be furious. I should hate you,” He run his fingers through his hair and pulls on the front a bit. A nervous habit that he always had that Lauren hates. She wants to reach out and make him stop. “But I don’t. About a year ago I met Perrie, my fiancé, and she’s great. She’s loving and funny. We get along well. But it’s not enough. She’s not you.”

“I don’t know what to say-“

“Don’t say anything, let me finish. I thought I could through with this anyway and just try to forget you but when you called today I knew I was done for. I need you, Lo. I need you. And I’m sorry that I have to hurt her but being in that marriage would hurt her more in the long run.” He finishes and looks at Lauren like it’s her turn to speak.

“I-I… Zayn… I love you too. So much and I never stopped. This is not ideal at all because I never ever wanted to be the reason someone is crying on their wedding day but I love you and if you want to be with me I want to be with you too.”

For the first time a smile broke out across Zayn’s face, “Did you know I actually missed you cursing me in Spanish? That’s how bad it was.” He reached a hand across the table and grabbed hers. “So we’re doing this? You and me?”

Lauren looked down at their joined hands and back up at his beautiful, hopeful face.

“Yeah, we are.” 


End file.
